No puedo pelear contra ella
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: Puños, patadas, sangre, emociones mezcladas, todo eso en la pelea del campeonato. COMPLETO AU. ONE-SHOT. Brittana. POV de Brittany y Santana.


Entonces, traigo aquí otra historia Brittana (creo que me gusta ver arder al mundo). Está inspirada en 'Bad Blood' de Taylor Swift y un poco de peleas de la UFC. No pienso que Santana sea una adicta a la violencia, y mucho menos que disfrute hacer algo como esto, pero es un AU y TODO puede suceder.

Déjenme saber lo que opinan, también espero ver favs, follows o reviews.

* * *

 **No puedo pelear contra ella**

 **POV de Santana**

Hay ocasiones en las que no dejo de preguntarme cómo es que he llegado a donde estoy ahora, caminando frente a montones de personas usando una camiseta negra de tirantes con un LOPEZ en la parte trasera escrito en enormes letras doradas, un pantaloncillo corto que no deja mucho a la imaginación, los pies descalzos y mi par favorito de guantes para artes marciales mixtas.

Estoy a una pelea de ganar otro cinturón de campeonato, el tercero. Cinco años de intenso entrenamiento, dos de triunfos consecutivos, calificando por sumisión, venciendo a todo ese montón de perdedoras que no deberían siquiera poner un pie en el octágono.

No sé si sus entrenadores realmente creen que con dulces palabras en el oído van a lograr que se vuelvan expertas de un día para el otro, o en plena pelea. No dudo que alguna noche de intensa pasión tenga que ver para que clasifiquen, y se ve reflejado en que no duran más de medio round contra mí.

«En definitiva voy a ganar esto».

Hundo un poco más la cabeza en mi bañera con agua hirviente, me cubre hasta la nariz y el aroma a canela tranquiliza un poco mi ansiedad, comiendo chocolates traídos directo desde Berlín. Me siento como una especie de diva al pedir esa clase de cosas antes de mis peleas; pero a fin de cuentas lo soy, soy una campeona. Merezco esto y muchas otras cosas más.

Levanto la mirada y me concentro en un punto en el techo, pensando en el nombre de la chica a la que tengo que vencer: Brittany S. Pierce.

He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ella, que es bastante atlética y hermosa, una chica que debería dedicarse más a cosas que no tengan nada que ver con la violencia, como tejer o hacer pasteles en casa. La pelea será de cuatro rounds, y si es como la describen no creo que vaya a durar más allá del primero.

No hice mi búsqueda en internet sobre ella, como todo el mundo lo hace cuando me dicen el nombre de mi siguiente adversaria, tan simple y sencillamente porque prefiero invertir mi tiempo en entrenar y pensar en mis maneras para vencer a quien sea que se interponga en mi camino para la fama en la lucha femenil.

Creo que a lo único que encuentro un poco llamativo es el hecho de que tiene a William Schuester como entrenador, uno de los grandes talentos en las artes marciales mixtas que ha habido en el mundo. Certero en sus golpes, preciso en cada ataque, cada puñetazo y cada patada producían daños al momento, para que al final tuviera que retirarse por una rodilla fracturada en pleno combate.

Desde entonces se dedica a instruir, y dicen muchos de los comentaristas que lo hace por debajo del agua, siendo altamente selectivo con sus aprendices, con rutinas de relajación y palabras que despiertan el ánimo por seguir adelante, mientras que mi entrenadora no es la clase de mujer que se anda con rodeos, diciendo lindas palabras de aliento y asegurando que todo saldrá bien.

—Muy bien campeona, prepárate —dice Sue Sylvester, mi molesta pero sabia entrenadora—. Nos llamarán en unos veinte minutos.

Asiento con la cabeza y respiro profundamente otro par de veces, para quedarme con el dulce aroma de la canela. Me dedica una pequeña sonrisa y cierra la puerta de los vestidores al salir.

Me obligo a salir del agua, me quito la ropa interior húmeda y en quince segundos me pongo mi ya acostumbrado atuendo para subir al octágono. Estiro los brazos y las piernas, golpeo un poco el saco de arena que cuelga frente a mí, visualizando en el la cara de sufrimiento de la chica a la que estoy a punto de darle una paliza.

Tomo el control remoto que está cerca de una banca y pongo la lista de canciones que me inspira en cada uno de mis combates, incluso me atrevo a entonar unas cuantas estrofas ya que afortunadamente estoy sola. Mi favorita no tarda en aparecer, y en repetirse cerca de cinco veces: _Girl On Fire_. Estoy segura de que Alicia Keys se inspiró en mí para escribir esa canción, me describe tan bien que simplemente no puedo dejar de agradecerle por traerla a mi vida.

Antes de que pueda empezar a cantar las preciosas estrofas de esa canción, Sue vuelve a entrar, con un montón de paparazis detrás de ella, haciendo preguntas sobre cómo me siento y si estoy segura de que voy a ganar, muchos dicen que Brittany es sobre quien están todas las apuestas, como si alguna de sus palabras fuera a lograr que sienta algún tipo de temor. Ruedo los ojos y estiro la mano, tomando el primer micrófono que encuentro.

—Lo único que voy a decir es que estén listos, ésta va a ser una noche que nadie va a olvidar.

Continúan las preguntas mientras nos acercamos al octágono, cuando salgo la multitud enloquece, me señalan, claman mi nombre; desean ser yo. Me acerco a algunos de los fans y firmo un par de autógrafos, me tomo una gran cantidad de fotos con genuinas sonrisas en ellas, incluso un chico me besa en la mejilla, y me muerdo la mejilla para no golpearlo en la cara.

Subo las escaleras mientras el referí me presenta, diciendo el montón de palabras que describen mi peso, mi edad y mi estatura, como si ellos realmente necesitaran saber esa clase de información.

—Damas y caballeros, ustedes la conocen, la chica de la sumisión, la dama de las peleas, nuestra futura campeona —una luz se enfoca en mí, y levanto los dos brazos, sonriendo ligeramente—. ¡Santana Lopez!

Un rugido surge desde la parte trasera del auditorio, y se acerca cada vez más al octágono, me ensordece ver a tantas personas listas por verme triunfar una vez más. Levanto el puño y la multitud sigue mi acción.

—¡Lopez! ¡Lopez! ¡Lopez! —gritan todos, y no puedo evitar sentirme la estrella más brillante del lugar.

Entro al octágono y giro sobre los talones para ver a mi adversaria, es entonces cuando experimento por primera una sensación de quitarme los guantes y renunciar a la pelea, porque ver ese largo cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo, esos ojos azules y uno de los rostros más infantiles que pueden existir en el universo hace que reconsidere todo. TO-DO.

Sí, es una chica linda, como muchas contra las que he peleado, pero tiene algo diferente, algo que la vuelve tan… tan… creo que lo único que podría decir es que es indescriptible, y que no estoy segura de que si todo esto que pasa ahora va a resultar en algo bueno.

—Escúchame bien, sentimentaloide, porque solo lo diré una vez —espeta Sue cuando me acerco a la reja, y no puedo evitar rodar los ojos—, no me importa la clase de cosas que esta chica despierte en tus bragas, quiero ver ese tercer cinturón en tus manos, ¿entendido?

Me quedo mirando profundamente a sus ojos, con ellos termina de decirme la sarta de insultos que no le permiten decir los jueces en este momento. Me pierdo en el iris azul, un poco semejante al de la chica que estoy a punto de golpear.

No quiero golpearla, no quiero verla sangrar o con algún hueso roto, no puedo levantar la mirada sin saber que voy a encontrarme con sus ojos gélidos; todo se resume en que no puedo pelear contra ella.

—¿Está claro? —gruñe, y ruedo los ojos una vez más.

—Sí, sí, entendido.

Me toma por las mejillas, me acaricia gentilmente los pómulos y me besa en la frente, sigo pensando que esos cambios de humor deben de ser un problema grave. Puedo jurar que el acelerado latido de mi corazón está diciéndome que podría sufrir un infarto en cualquier momento.

—Peleadoras, al centro.

Termino de ajustar mis guantes y hago un esfuerzo para no tragarme el protector bucal, camino hasta el centro del octágono, evitando a toda costa encontrarme con ese azul tan aturdidor. Me concentro más en el agraciado y firme modo en el que camina.

El rechoncho hombre que estará supervisando, vestido completamente de negro, nos da las últimas indicaciones sobre las faltas, que debemos de tener en mente tanto que esto es una pelea de campeonato como que también debemos de cuidar por el bienestar de la otra. Eso es bastante contradictorio.

—¿Entendido? —Pregunta, y las dos asentimos con energía—. Perfecto, ahora estrechen sus manos.

Estiro temblorosamente mi brazo izquierdo, ella estira firmemente el suyo y estrecha mi mano con fuerza, no me atrevo a mirarla a los ojos, y me suelta a los dos segundos.

El réferi gira a la mesa de jueces, hace unos cuantos ajustes en su reloj, la multitud comienza a quedarse en silencio, en un parpadeo lo único que escucho es el sonido de mi respiración y el de ella, casi igual de agitados. Las luces de las cámaras que transmiten en vivo el evento no dejan de aparecer en mis ojos. Ahora soy totalmente famosa.

El silbato del réferi interrumpe mi momento de divagación, me trago todo lo que se está formando en mi garganta y estiro el puño con fuerza, asestando el primer golpe de la noche contra su mejilla derecha. Y no dejo de sentirme mal por haberlo hecho.

* * *

 **POV de Brittany**

Sigo dándole ligeros golpes al saco de arena, los combino con algunas patadas saltando y uno que otro gancho al hígado. Golpeo ése recorte de revista, uno de tantos que dicen lo débil que soy, y lo mucho que esperan ver mi sangre correr en el suelo. Aseguran que saldré corriendo cuando tenga que enfrentarme a esa tal Santana Lopez, pero están tan equivocados que no dejo de esperar el momento en el que pueda burlarme de ellos.

Digo, sé y he escuchado que esa chica es una fiera, que siempre somete a sus contrincantes con una llave vulgar en el cuello, el estilo que todo el mundo utiliza en esta clase de peleas. Debería ser un poco más original, después de todo es la favorita para ganar.

El saco se mueve hacia adelante, lo esquivo y conecto un último gancho contra su costado, hago que deje de moverse y sigo caminando dentro de mi camerino, sintiéndome como una leona enjaulada. Aseguro mi cola de caballo con otra liga, me miro en el espejo y entreno con mi mirada asesina.

Podré tener un aspecto débil, frágil, 'una chica que no debería estar dedicada a esto, sino que debería estar haciendo cosas del hogar'. Tengo la edad suficiente para saber lo que quiero, y lo que quiero ahora es vencer a esa chica.

Me paro en medio de la habitación, me siento cruzando las piernas y dedico unos cuantos minutos para mis ejercicios de respiración y meditación, me concentro en la energía que fluye por mi cuerpo, en lo fuerte que soy, en cuánto deseo ganar mi primer campeonato. He trabajado muy duro por años, y ahora estoy a punto de subir a un octágono enjaulado, lista para dar lo mejor de mí.

—¿Britt?

Abro un poco los ojos en el momento justo en el que Will entra a mi camerino, con una humeante taza de té de manzanilla en las manos. Aunque no es mi sabor favorito me tranquiliza los nervios, y es lo único que los jueces me permiten beber, una vez intenté una de sándalo y lo consideraron como un estimulante, y estuve a punto de ser descalificada.

—Ya es hora, ¿estás lista? —se arrodilla frente a mí y me entrega la taza, poniendo una amistosa mano sobre mi hombro y con una gran sonrisa. Tomo la taza y le doy un par de sorbos a pesar de que me quemo la lengua.

—Nunca me había sentido más preparada.

Me ayuda a levantarme y dejo la taza a medio terminar en una mesa cercana, tomo mis guantes y salgo a enfrentarme a la enorme prensa, los montones de fotografías con flash hacen que comience a ver pequeños puntos, las preguntas sobre por qué una chica como yo está en esto no tardan en aparecer, algunos me desean mucho éxito, y los dedicados a la farándula preguntan sobre mi vida amorosa. Jamás les permitiré esa clase de detalles.

—Britt, Britt, ¿unas palabras por favor? —pregunta Quinn, una reportera del New York Times, una de las chicas que siempre ha estado en todas mis peleas, y aunque no hablo con ella fuera de este contexto creo que puedo considerarla una amiga.

—Solo diré que estoy muy emocionada por estar aquí, voy a dar lo mejor de mí y haré que el dinero que dieron hoy lo valga.

Firmo un par de autógrafos, doy fotografías, estrecho manos y abrazo a las personas que dicen ser cumpleañeros. Dos chicas y un chico me besan en las mejillas, y no puedo dejar de sentirme sonrojada. Me tomará un poco más de tiempo acostumbrarme a esta vida.

Sigo caminando con William sobre mis talones, con todo y su ligera cojera por su rodilla rota, va dándome un gran masaje en los hombros mientras lanzo golpeas al aire y miro a la cámara que está frente a mí como si fuera Santana.

Anuncian mi edad, peso, estatura, que soy casi una novata en esto, cosas que no a todo el mundo debería de interesarle saber, y que no interesan, pero entre más cosas pueda obtener la farándula es mejor para ellos. Subo al octágono justo a tiempo cuando ella gira sobre los talones, el momento en el que nuestras miradas se encuentran por unos escasos cinco segundos.

—Peleadoras, al centro.

Suelto los brazos y las piernas mientras me aproximo al réferi, de vez en cuando levanto la mirada, pero no me encuentro con sus ojos, lo único que veo es que tiene la cabeza agachada y que se tambalea un poco al avanzar.

El réferi nos da las mismas indicaciones que se dan y se ven en todas las peleas, la cámara que transmite en vivo no deja de dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor, a veces enfocando y otras apuntando a la multitud.

—¿Entendido? —Pregunta él, y tanto ella como yo asentimos con energía, pero sigue sin mirarme a los ojos—. Perfecto, ahora estrechen sus manos.

Estiro la mano con firmeza, segura de lo que estoy por hacer, mientras que ella lo hace temblorosa, y hasta cierto punto me gusta saber que puedo llegar a intimidar a una peleadora tan profesional como ella. Aunque no debo confiarme, podría llevarme una muy desagradable sorpresa.

Alterno la mirada entre ella, el réferi que toma indicaciones junto a la mesa de jueces, y la cámara, que no me había dado cuenta solamente se enfocaba en mí. Por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo veo a un comentarista, señalándome y diciendo quién sabe qué a los espectadores televisivos. Lo sabré cuando vea la pelea grabada.

El réferi se pone el silbato en los labios y levanta una mano, desde ahí todo comienza a parecer ir en cámara lenta, desde que comienza a pitar hasta que su mano baja y la hace retroceder, dando inicio a la pelea.

Es en el instante en el que su mano desaparece cuando el primer puñetazo llega contra mi mejilla derecha, casi dándome en la oreja, pero con eso logra aturdirme un poco. Retrocedo antes de que aseste el segundo golpe, el que iba dirigido a mi otra mejilla.

Tiene los ojos agrandados, lo ha hecho desde que me golpeó primero, como si tratara de decirme algo, podría jurar que una disculpa, pero no estoy en momentos de mostrarme condescendiente, no hasta que alguna de las dos se dé por vencida.

Me lanzo hacia el frente, por instinto se cubre la cabeza con ambas manos, momento en el que puedo darle una patada en el estómago, se contrae ligeramente y me da campo libre para que la golpee en la mejilla derecha dos veces, y al mismo tiempo yo me descubro lo suficiente para que otro gancho me desoriente y pueda tomarme por el cuello cuando me agacho. Ni por un segundo va a vencerme tan rápido, y menos ahora que la multitud grita su nombre; alaban que 'está a punto de ganar'.

Su mano libre encuentra la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo, con el que trata de someterme, cuando giro la cabeza apenas un poco me atrapa por completo, mi nariz queda directamente en su axila. Por más grotesco que esto pueda sonar, he tenido montones de axilas en la cara, pero la de ella tienen un olor muy peculiar, es tan único que no puedo describirlo. Tengo que admitir que te gusta.

—Ríndete ahora que puedes hacerlo —gruñe con el protector entre los dientes, un segundo antes de que el réferi se acerque a ver mi estado.

—Sigue soñando.

Libero mi brazo derecho y alcanzo a dar un golpe en su cabeza, la desoriento lo suficiente para que su agarre en mi cabeza se pierda. Cuelo ambas manos entre sus brazos, con mi pierna izquierda hago una barrida en su pie derecho, y al momento de caer mi codo golpea su estómago. Me suelta y me pongo de pie mientras la veo tomar profundas bocanadas, Will me ha dicho que ese es el momento perfecto para volver a atacar, pero no soy esa clase de persona tan violenta. Aunque, siendo estricta, la situación lo amerita.

Camino por el octágono, levantando las manos y moviendo los dedos, el público responde coreando mi nombre en una sinfonía tan ensordecedora que ni el propio Beethoven habría escuchado, irónicamente siendo sordo.

—¡Pierce, Pierce, Pierce! —veo a mi entrenador, golpeando la reja y señalando algo detrás de mí, supongo que Santana al fin pudo ponerse de pie.

Giro justo cuando veo a Santana lanzarse sobre mí, hago un _split_ antes de que pueda acercárseme lo suficiente, tropieza y asesto un fuerte golpe otra vez en su estómago, tan potente que tiene que arrodillarse para recuperar el aliento, de nuevo, y chilla mientras tanto. Me pongo de pie y estoy a nada de darle un golpe directo en la cabeza cuando el réferi se interpone en mi camino, diciéndome que estoy amonestada por una acrobacia ilegal.

Termina el primer round y el equipo médico entra para auxiliar a Santana. Regreso a mi esquina, Will me permite dar pequeños tragos de agua y me masajea las piernas, no me dolían y no las sentía tan entumecidas hasta ahora.

—Vas muy bien, Britt, solamente no hagas eso de nuevo y te aseguro que la pelea será tuya.

Levanto la mirada sobre su hombro, en la otra esquina la aterradora Sue Sylvester le grita una gran cantidad de insultos mientras los médicos revisan su cara y que pueda respirar con normalidad. Santana asiente y toma agua, estoy segura que no escucha la palabrería de esa mujer. Y entonces decide levantar la vista, para que encuentre mis ojos.

Algo se oculta detrás de esa mirada marrón, algo que interpreto como una mezcla de 'sácame de aquí' y 'voy a hacerte pedazos, por esto y por lo que sea que está por venir'. Le dedico una genuina sonrisa, lo sé porque los comentaristas detrás de mí comienzan a hacer sus estúpidas especulaciones. Todo el mundo sabe que me inclino por cualquier persona que esté dispuesta a amarme, pero esa clase de relaciones no pueden surgir en un contexto como éste… ¿o sí?

«No, no. No pueden, ahora concéntrate en ganar esto», me recrimino a mí misma, apartando la mirada y concentrándome en los ojos claros de Will.

El réferi vuelve al centro y pita en su silbato, el equipo médico se retira, Sue termina de gritarle a Santana y se pone de pie, aflojando los brazos y las piernas. Creo que la charla motivacional a base de groserías sirve para algo.

—Muéstrales de lo que estás hecha, campeona —la frente de Will choca contra la mía y sale de octágono.

Santana y yo caminamos al centro, el réferi le pregunta si se encuentra en condiciones. Ella solamente asiente con la cabeza y prepara su guardia de combate, cubriendo con una mano su rostro y con la otra su estómago, mientras yo me cubro el rostro con ambas manos. Ese simple acto me dice que siente dolor, y podría sacar ventaja de ello, pero no soy esa clase de persona.

La campana que comienza el segundo round suena, el público grita nuestros nombres mientras lanzo un puñetazo hacia su mejilla, lo cubre con su brazo izquierdo, lanzo un gancho contra su estómago y con un extraño movimiento logra que sus dos brazos queden a la altura de mi cadera.

Su mirada se encuentra rápidamente con la mía, esbozo una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, la cual seguramente es opacada por el protector bucal, antes de que en un descuido pueda levantar una de mis largas y blancas piernas, me muevo tan rápidamente a su rostro que no puede siquiera agachar la cabeza para esquivarla.

Cuando agranda los ojos otra vez y gira ligeramente la cabeza puedo sonreír en paz, porque sé que desde el comienzo del segundo round la victoria es mía.

* * *

 **POV de Santana**

Su empeine choca irremediablemente contra mi nariz, y juro haber escuchado algo crujiendo dentro de mi cráneo. Afuera, los espectadores y los comentaristas, Sue y Will, todos están en silencio. Mis ojos se humedecen en el acto, aprieto los dientes y veo que la tímida sonrisa que estaba en sus labios ahora se convierte en una mueca de decisión en lo que hace.

Lo veo escrito en todo su rostro: no va a dejar las cosas así.

Separo nuestro nudo de extremidades y de inmediato mis manos viajan a mi nariz, las gotas de sangre comienzan a resbalar y formar pequeñas manchas en el suelo. Levanto la mirada cuando el gancho conecta con mi mejilla derecha, una patada me entumece el muslo izquierdo y otra patada llega a mi rostro.

Retrocedo y esquivo sus intentos de patearme las piernas y el estómago, sintiendo que mi nariz no deja de gotear. «Por favor, gallina, solamente es sangre. Te ha pasado lo mismo un montón de veces y sigues de pie, no vas a dejar que ésta chica asombrosamente fuerte te venza».

Brittany es astuta, pero también noto que es algo torpe. No sé si ella lo note, pero le toma algo de tiempo pensar en su siguiente ataque, y cuando lo piensa las posturas de su cuerpo me previenen sobre lo que está a punto de hacer.

Pero, no niego que esa patada y el puñetazo fueron movimientos perfectos, y haber recibido ambos me trajo críticas nada constructivas por parte de Sue. El puñetazo logró sacarme el aire, y las secuelas de la patada siguen presentes, me siento un poco aturdida y mareada, y mi nariz no ha parado de sangrar.

Brittany se mueve hacia adelante, en otro intento avisado por golpearme. Muevo la cabeza hacia la izquierda y simplemente estiro el brazo, al no cubrirse su delicado rostro choca sin remedio contra mi puño, una ligera carcajada escapa de mí por la mueca tan graciosa que hace.

Sigue avanzando y se desploma en el suelo, y se queda quieta. Me quedo ahí, inmóvil, congelada, ni siquiera sé si mi respiración es normal, y los gritos del público se acallan cada vez más. No estoy segura si acabo de matarla o qué.

Algo me orilla a acercarme a ella, un impulso a no sé qué. Es como una necesidad de protección, pero al mismo tiempo se mezcla con arrepentimiento por lo que hice. Nunca me había sentido así en una pelea, y espero que la sensación nunca vuelva a repetirse, no puedo ganar sintiéndome así.

—¿Estás…? —gruño con el protector en los dientes, y afortunadamente no me lo quité.

El golpe giratorio llega sin aviso alguno, el público enloquece al verla ponerse de pie, con un hilo de sangre resbalando por la comisura derecha de sus labios. Puedo suspirar de alivio al saber que no soy una asesina, o al menos lo hago los primeros dos segundos.

—No necesito tu lástima —gruñe.

Se lanza al ataque, lanzando y asestando uno, dos, tres golpes, una patada en mi pierna derecha y otra más en mi estómago, empujándome contra la reja del octágono. El último gancho que alcanzo a ver conecta de nuevo contra mi nariz, y ahora sí juro que acaba de romperla.

Exhalo por la boca, una fuente de sangre sale de ahí, el distractor perfecto para que una última patada conecte sin más contra mi estómago, haciendo que me den náuseas y que el poco almuerzo que pude tener esté a punto de salir.

Sue me insulta, el público y mis adoradores se mantienen en silencio una vez más, para después romper en aclamaciones que contienen su nombre. Ha ganado.

Caigo sobre mis rodillas, me sujeto el estómago con una mano y con la otra hago lo impensable, algo que solamente ha pasado en mis peores pesadillas, algo que juré nunca hacer, porque ese no es el estilo de Lima Heights Adjacent, ese no es mi estilo, no soy yo, pero no tengo alternativa.

Golpeo el suelo, el réferi salta en mi defensa pitando en el silbato y tomando a Brittany por la cintura, evitando que hiciera lo que fuera que iba a hacer. La veo volver a su esquina, levantando los brazos y recibiendo un afectuoso abrazo de parte de su entrenador, mientras yo me encuentro con los zapatos lustrados y los caros pantalones de Sue. No me atrevo a levantar la mirada.

—Eres lo que sigue a una vergüenza —escupe las palabras como si fueran veneno, y me encojo un poco de hombros, antes de que los médicos me obliguen a sentarme para terminar de revisar mis heridas.

Sigo sintiéndome débil, las náuseas no cesan y tampoco el mareo que acompaña al zumbido. Mi vista se nubla un poco cada vez más, estoy segura de que voy a desmayarme en cualquier momento.

—No sé por qué he estado invirtiendo los últimos dos en ti, hay tantos nuevos talentos ahí que matarían, escúchame bien —se arrodilla y me toma por las mejillas, veo la furia detrás de sus ojos—, MATARÍAN por tener a una entrenadora como yo, recuérdame la razón por la que no debería dejarte aquí.

—Siéntete libre de hacerlo, encontraré a alguien más… —respondo con la voz entrecortada, y veo cómo tensa la mandíbula antes de irse. Ella y yo sabemos que no me dejará aquí, simplemente está molesta.

Cierro los ojos y respiro en paz mientras los médicos hacen su trabajo, revisando mi nariz (que en efecto está rota) y los golpes en mi estómago. Los otros moretones que seguro tendré en la mañana serán marcas de guerra, la evidencia de que fui vencida por la nueva campeona.

Me quedo sentada mientras escucho al réferi anunciar el triunfo de una novata como ella, le hacen un montón de preguntas sobre cómo se siente al haberme derrotado, y responde con total dulzura a todas ellas. Pero su voz suena cerca, muy cerca…

Entreabro los ojos justo antes de que se arrodille frente a mí, pone uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros y me ayuda a levantarme, hago una mueca de dolor y las náuseas no me dejan en paz.

—Esto es una prueba de compañerismo, gracias a ella he aprendido de mis errores, y aprendí a observar mejor a mi contrincante —abro los ojos lentamente y giro la cabeza, me encuentro sus ojos azules y una sonrisa—. Te agradezco esto y más, Santana.

Y lo siguiente que sé al abrir los ojos es que estoy en la enfermería, con una compresa fría en mi nariz, sábanas blancas cubren mi aseado cuerpo. Lo que destaca es una mano sujetando firmemente mi mano derecha, los sonidos de una pesada respiración y una melena rubia suelta a un costado de la cama.

Cruzo mi mano libre sobre mi regazo, y la mueca de dolor regresa, pero ahora me dedico a deslizar las largas hebras de cabello dorado entre mis dedos, por lo que levanta la cabeza y da un pequeño salto en su lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —todavía hay somnolencia en mi voz.

—Te desmayaste mientras hablaba con la prensa, no podía dejarte así sin más —se muerde el labio inferior con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria—… me sentí un poco mal por todo lo que pasó en el octágono, además siento que me dejaste ganar. Es imposible que alguien como yo…

—Oye, oye, no digas eso —nos miramos a los ojos, y la rara sensación regresa—. Nunca me dejaría ganar por nadie, eres buena, sigue entrenando y llegaras a ser una campeona mundial.

Seguramente hay personas que creerán que me dejé vencer, o que simplemente algo en esta chica me hizo ceder. No es nada de eso, es buena, tiene que saber, lo suficientemente buena para darme una paliza que recordaré por un muy buen tiempo.

—¿En verdad lo crees? —pregunta en un tono inocente, algo se ilumina en su rostro, prueba de ello es la sonrisa que esboza.

—Te lo aseguro.

Se levanta y me abraza, rodeándome del mejor modo que puede con sus brazos. Su nariz se queda en mi cuello y la escucho murmurar algo, no sé si esta sea la clase de cosas que hagan otras peleadoras después de haber recibido una buena golpiza que fue transmitida en vivo por todo el mundo. Sea como sea, la sensación que recorre todo mi cuerpo me agrada.

—Creo que, después de todo, perder en alguna que otra ocasión es algo bueno.

Me abraza de nuevo, y esta vez hundo un poco la cara en su cuello. No lo sé, en verdad disfruto de mi derrota, siempre que pueda pasar un momento como éste después de la atención médica.

Y, quién sabe, quizá la compañía de Brittany me haga sanar un poco más rápido.


End file.
